


Testing Fate

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Demon Dean, EXTREME Canon Divergence, Fluffy as Demons get, Heavy Plot, Human Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Relationships, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Mild Kink, Monster Vigilantes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Vampire Benny, Violence, family themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn’t the kind of demon who puts his stock in fate. His husband, on the other hand, does. Damn vampires. The two first met on a chance encounter, both looking for nothing more than a cheap and forgettable thrill. One night changes into something more, and while Benny likes to put a bow on it and call it fate, Dean thinks of it as something else; something he would never dare speak aloud to another human soul. A blessing. </p><p>He scoffs at the thought whenever it comes up. They are not the types to count on blessings or even believe in them. After all, they’re serial killers (if you ask law enforcement.) If anybody asked Dean or Benny, however, they were something more akin to hellion vigilantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @meldarlin on tumblr for her amazing fan art which always inspires me, and special thanks to @dennyismydestiel on tumblr for being the best writer and encourager when it comes to DeanBenny that I know. You two are amazing! (And of course, special thanks to all the friends that I've made. It's because of you that I keep getting inspiration to keep fighting and writing.)
> 
> I hope you like this! 
> 
> My blog: @deanbennylife - original post link: http://deanbennylife.tumblr.com/post/139436762774/testing-fate-by-deanbennylife-dean-isnt-the-kind

“Well, don’t you look _delicious._ ”

Dean raised black eyes to meet sapphire blues. The rolling accent was what caught his attention, but it was the sharp canines glinting in the light that held Dean’s attention. Dean sniffed the air as the man leaned against the bar counter, gaze cool and steady and latched onto Dean’s. The scent of blood hung close to the other man, unnoticeable to humans but more than detectable to a Knight of Hell.

“Not sure a vampire would like the taste of demon,” Dean replied, tossing back his beer. A wicked grin was his only response. Dean was oddly pleased with the shape of the vampire’s face, still and reflective. The vampire’s gaze was still entirely predatory. The mention of demons didn’t seem to frighten this creature of the night.

“Wouldn’t know,” the vampire’s accent rumbled. “Never tried demon before.”

Dean laughed and raised an eyebrow. “You’re daring.”

“I try to be.”

He allowed the vampire to look him over, taking a moment to give the same courtesy. Dean liked what he saw.

The vampire was broad and sturdy, perfectly Dean’s type. He held an easy going stance, relaxed and waiting, but Dean could detect the subtle lines of tension throughout the vampire’s shoulders and neck. Dean licked his lips, eyes flicking to the vampire’s shaped hips and thighs. A vampire that could fight for himself and still pick a demon for a tumble in the sheets. This sounded like _exactly_ the kind of partner Dean was looking for.

At least only for tonight.

“You looking for company?” Dean asked, eyes darting to the exit sign.

The vampire’s grin deepened and he saddled closer to Dean’s leg, their knees brushing. Dean felt a shiver race up his spine as the vampire leaned close and whispered, “It’d be a pleasure to have you.”

Dean hummed in acknowledgement and tilted his face, allowing the vampire to scent his neck. Stubble pressed against his skin and Dean smirked. Hell yes, this was going to be a good night.

“Then hurry up and take me out,” Dean growled. The vampire chuckled and grabbed Dean’s arm without warning. A moment later, Dean was being led out of the bar, half empty beer left behind.

Dean smiled when he caught sight of where the vampire was heading. An old chevy was waiting at the end of the parking lot, and Dean didn’t have to guess that was the vampire’s destination.

“Looking for something quick and dirty, or something a little longer?” Dean asked, grinning broad when the vampire spun him and slammed his back into the car. It didn’t hurt him. Nothing really did anymore.

Crushing lips against his were his answer. Dean groaned and grabbed the vampire’s shoulders, tugging him closer and wedging his leg between the other man’s thighs.

“I’ll take as much as you give me,” the vampire replied when they parted.

“I’ll take all of the above,” Dean winked. The vampire smirked and pulled him in for another kiss. A moment later they tumbled into the car and Dean hastily worked the vampire’s pants down.

Hours later they had found themselves a motel room that didn’t ask questions when shouting turned to loud decibels.

Dean had lost track of how many rounds they took together. All he knew was that it was a good catch in the end.

He rolled onto his back and sighed, fingers trailing down freshly patched skin where the vampire had happily accepted Dean’s offered neck. It still tingled where the vampire bit, but Dean hardly cared. He’d been caught up in the passion, and he was always one to try new things when his partners were up for it.

He heard a groan on the other side of the bed. The vampire was knocked out, and understandably so. Dean’s chest swelled with pride as he rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow.

They shared names briefly before they threw each other under the sheets. The vampire’s name was Benny. Dean didn’t catch more than that before the vampire had his face between the pillows biting off moans.

Benny. It was a good name. Dean admired the vampire’s back, trailing his nails down the other man’s spine until he reached the real treasure below. He grinned when the vampire moaned, still asleep and regaining his energy.

Dean considered staying, maybe getting Benny’s number in case he was interested in a future hook up. It wasn’t often Dean found a partner that simply… worked.

But he had other things he needed to do. Work, assignments, deals and enemies to put back in their places. He didn’t earn the title of a Knight for nothing. It came at a cost, and he was determined to see his work done correctly.

Benny was nice. He _worked_. But the rest of the world was waiting, and Dean needed to bump back into the night. It was a shame he couldn’t bring Benny along.

Feeling unusually sentimental, Dean offered a single kiss to the sleeping vampire’s shoulder. It would have to suffice for now. Dean needed to distance himself now.

He climbed out of bed, grinning at the soreness throughout his body as he grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed. He left the motel room to the sound of snores and emptiness.

By the time he hit the road, the vampire Benny was already well spaced from his mind. It didn’t matter if a rumbling accent tossed and turned like waves throughout his daydreams.

…

_YEARS LATER_

“God damnit Benny!” Dean shouted, throwing his blade in the knick of time. The sharp edge caught in his enemy’s ribcage. Light erupted from the monster’s eyes and wound as it toppled to the ground. Benny stood panting over the corpse, his own wounds drawing too much energy.

“Benny!” Dean shouted again, already running in the vampire’s direction. They were still outnumbered, and Benny had taken too many hits too early. This fight was going nowhere good and far too fast.

Benny reached down and pulled out the First Blade, tossing it back to Dean before an assailant could land a blow. Dean barely paid the monster any mind. It wasn’t like any of the monsters could kill him. He was worried about Benny. The vampire could still be killed.

“Dean!”

Dean spun around, decapitated corpse already falling behind him as he rushed to Benny’s aid. He was fighting two, and Dean could sense three more chasing behind him.

A moment later he was at Benny’s side, an arm carefully supported around the vampire’s waist as he used his blade to deflect the enemy’s attack.

Screams echoed around them as the body count continued to rise. Dean panted towards the end, eyes still drifting worriedly to Benny. The vampire was losing steam. He was barely standing, one hand covered deep in blood that was gushing from his sides. His other hand, also bloody, was still carefully executing their enemies.

This was all Dean’s fault. He shouldn’t have landed them in this mess. But it was too late, and they were suffering the consequences.

“Ten more!” Dean shouted, hand drifting to Benny’s shoulder. He needed enough of an opening to take Benny away, spare him any more damage. Benny would hate him, but Dean was willing to deal with it later. Right now his only concern was Benny’s life, and how it was rapidly more endangered by the second.

A grunt was his only reply. Dean cursed and swung his blade through two bodies, earning a sharp stab in the gut for his return. The wound already began to heal as he chased away two attackers from Benny’s left.

“Benny!” Dean demanded, coughing as their blades sliced at his face and arms. “ _Benny_!”

He heard nothing. Dean shouted and cut down another monster, ending the second with his blade through their forehead.

“Answer me, damnit!”

There was no answer. Dean turned around and froze in horror. Benny was on the ground. His head was still attached, thank God, but it wasn’t about to be for much longer.

“Get away from him!” Dean roared, already lashing forward. There were only three left, which meant Benny had put up a hell of a fight. But the three left didn’t seem to care for Dean’s presence any longer. Only one rushed to defence, and Dean cut through their neck, unstopping in his rush for Benny.

The blade was swinging down toward Benny’s neck when Dean tackled the wielder to the dirt.

He felt the edge of the blade puncture his lung. Dean coughed up blood on the monster’s face, forcing a pained smirk when the monster roared in anger.

Dean raised his blade and slammed it straight down into the monster’s eyes. The flash of light was instantaneous, and Dean jumped from the dead body and spun around.

The last monster stood away from Benny’s body, dark eyes wide and horrified. Dean growled and raised his blade, pointing it directly for the creature’s head.

“If you want your life another day,” Dean growled, lung healing, “I suggest you tell Crowley he’s next on my list.”

The monster nodded harshly, and a moment later they were gone.

Dean didn’t waste a moment and spun around, dropping his blade and body to the grass by Benny’s side.

“Benny?” Dean called, picking up the vampire by his shoulders and pulling Benny into his lap. “Benny, open your eyes for me. Benny!”

The vampire groaned, low and pained. Blood trailed from Benny’s lips as his eyes opened, once sharp blue colors now dull and foggy. Dean laid a hand against Benny’s cheek, throat tightening at the multiple lacerations visible against the other man’s body. He’d almost lost him. _Dear God he almost lost him._

“That… wasn’t p-pleasant… chief.”

Dean laughed. He hated it. He pulled Benny closer to himself, flinching when the vampire hissed in pain, and looked around the field they’d found themselves in. Bodies lay in masses around them. This wasn’t what Dean had planned. This was the opposite of what he’d wanted.

“I’m sorry,” Dean murmured, wiping blood out of Benny’s eyes. “My next stop’s the blood bank. You’re gonna’ be okay Benny.”

Benny hummed and closed his eyes, head lazily falling against Dean’s chest. “Tell me… w-when we… get there.”

“Sure thing, Benny. Sure thing.”

His eyes drifted down to the vampire’s chest. Around his neck was a chain necklace. At the end of it, dangling off his shoulder, was a golden band. Dean touched it, frowning at the blood coating the edges. A matching band rested beneath Dean’s shirt.

He cursed and pressed his palm flat over Benny’s unbeating heart, secretly thankful to God and any other deities that hadn’t taken Benny away from him. He’d lost too damn much to lose Benny now.

Dean’s jaw clenched as he looked up at the night sky above them. The stars were bright against the inky expanse. If Dean squinted hard enough, he would be able to see the traces of heavenly light linking the stars together. He chose not to look. He was too angry.

The moment he saw Crowley again, there would be nothing left of the demon but piles of ashes.

No one touched his husband and got away with it. No one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps his husband recuperate as Crowley gets news of his failed assassination attempt. 
> 
> Crowley remembers how Dean first got the Mark of Cain.

Dean sighed and tossed another box of blood bags into his cooler. The blood bank was a familiar place. Many of them were stocked the same, and Dean never had to look far to find what he wanted. He smirked as he checked the blood type. O-Positive, Benny’s favorite. He tossed in a few extra and closed the lid, sighing when he caught sight of the dead night guard who’d caught him earlier. It’d been nothing personal. Dean personally wasn’t fond of taking innocent life, just like Benny. But sometimes costs were necessary.

“Sorry bud,” Dean muttered, grasping the handle of the cooler and pressing it against his side. “It was necessary.”

He didn’t bother to snap his fingers, like a specific demon always did during transportation. Dean wasn’t one for flare. All he had to do was blink, and a moment later he was standing in the living room of a remote cabin in the woods.

Benny had picked it out. He was mostly fond of it because of the isolation, and it reminded him of Purgatory. Dean could understand the sentiment, and he respected it especially now.

“I’m back,” Dean called, kicking open the bedroom door and stepping into the master room.

Benny groaned and rolled over, kicking at the sheets of the king sized bed. “Took forever, cher.”

“Ran into some trouble,” Dean explained. He sat the cooler down on the nightstand and opened it, pulling out more blood bags and attaching them to the IV drip next to the bed. 

“I can drink that ya’ know.”

Dean hummed in affirmation. “It helps you heal faster. That’s all I care about.”

“Like hell it is.”

Dean turned, smiling when he caught his husband’s pout. “It’s my number one priority right now, babe.”

Benny’s pout didn’t lessen. Instead he rolled onto his side, grimacing in pain as he reached over the cooler’s edge and pulled out an extra bag. His blue eyes squinted as he read the label.

“Now yer’ jus’ sucking up.”

“Last I checked I wasn’t the one doing the sucking.”

Normally Dean would have expected a half-hearted chuckle. Today was not a typical day. Benny leaned back in the bed and pressed the bag to his lips, sucking down the blood greedily until it was over half empty. The vampire licked his lips as he reluctantly pulled the bag away from his face.

“What kind of trouble, Dean?” Benny asked, hushed. “Bad?”

Dean shook his head. He scoured the room, taking in the mess of sheets and empty blood bags in the garbage next to the nightstand. There was a dresser next to the door, and the bathroom door was wide open. Benny tended to get nauseous during his recuperation stages, and juggling doorknobs to go in and out was the last thing on either of their minds when Benny’s stomach lurched. 

There was a desk by the window that neither of them used. Beside it was a leather chair. Dean grabbed it and rolled it over next to the bed and sat down.

“Just a security guard. Caught me going through the bags.”

“Ya’ took care of it?”

Dean nodded and flexed his fingers. “I was considering disposing the body.”

Benny shrugged and finished off the bag, fingers already itching for the next. Dean handed it to him and smiled weakly as his husband sucked it dry. 

“It’s up ta’ you, cher,” Benny replied after a few minutes, licking his lips once more. “It could leave a trail for Crowley ta’ find.”

“No,” Dean replied. “I took it from Canada.”

“Ya’ damn villain.”

Dean laughed, grinning wider when he caught Benny smiling behind his blood bag. A moment later, the vampire began coughing and Dean rushed to his feet.

“Damnit Benny,” Dean sighed, tugging up the covers around his husband’s neck. “You need to keep resting. Let the blood do it’s work.”

“This is damn slow, Dean.”

“I know, I know,” Dean replied. He ducked as Benny tossed his empty blood bag over Dean’s head. “Nice.”

Benny grumbled under his breath and turned over onto his side. 

“Just rest, babe,” Dean murmured. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of his husband’s shoulder, smiling when Benny hummed back. “It won’t be much longer now.”

“Stay, cher.”

“I will.”

Benny’s shoulders didn’t relax for a moment. Dean sighed, understanding all too well. He pulled back the covers and climbed under, clothes shed on the ground as if he’d never worn them at all. A moment later his arms were wrapped tightly around his husband's, arms brushing healing wounds and caressing his softened stomach. 

“I’m here,” Dean whispered. 

Benny didn’t reply, but he felt the vampire’s body finally begin to relax. It was enough for now.

…

“I send  _ one hundred  _ bloody psychopathic monsters, and  _ one hundred _ demons, and only  _ one  _ werewolf comes back?!”

The monster lowered it’s head in shame, wincing as Crowley threw his report across the room. 

“You would think,” the King of Hell started, voice grating and low, “that two hundred assassins… would be more than enough to dispatch  _ one  _ demon and  _ one  _ vampire. Wouldn’t you think?”

“Y-Yes, sir…”

“Clearly not!” Crowley snapped. He marched across the throne room, rubbing his hands tiredly across his face. He could feel the fine traces of stubble across his chin, something he hadn’t felt since back in the days of the Apocalypse scare. Of course he would lose his sense of self when his rule was threatened, once again, this time by a Knight of Hell. 

“Sir?” 

“What?” Crowley growled, turning to face his aid. 

The demon’s name was Maurice, too timid in Crowley’s taste, but quick witted. It was enough for his needs for the time being. 

“Should we dispatch more units?” Maurice asked. 

“Because it worked so well the last time?” Crowley deadpanned. Maurice blanched and opened his mouth to respond, but the werewolf spoke first.

“The demon… he wanted me to give you a message.”

“Of course he did,” Crowley rolled his eyes. “What, pray tell, did he want to say?”

The werewolf shifted on their heels, eyes cast low and hooded. “He said you were next on his list. He means to kill you like the others.”

Crowley huffed and stalked back to his throne. Once seated, he crossed his legs and glared at the creature in front of him. 

“I’m sure he does,” he replied. “Dean and I… have always had a, how would you call it… a troubled relationship. I help him get a blade to protect his brother from the apocalypse and he gives me the throne. He tries to take the throne, I kill his husband. It’s only fair.”

The werewolf squinted, tilting it’s head in confusion.

“The demon means to take the throne?”

“Petty details,” Crowley sighed. “Technically he’s being groomed for the position. Who knows what  _ he _ wants. I’d like to send a message that the position is already filled. Isn’t it?”

“O-Of course,” the werewolf agreed hastily. 

“Excellent,” Crowley smiled. He turned to Maurice and nodded. “Kill it.”

Less than a second passed before blood splattered the floor. It didn’t even scream.

Crowley sighed and motioned to the body on the floor. “Clean this up before my next meeting. I need a new method to deal with the Winchester.”

Maurice nodded and quickly moved to work. Crowley watched with unseeing eyes, memories flicking through the screen of his mind.

…

_ MANY YEARS EARLIER _

An agonizing scream of pain filled Crowley’s ears as he watched the mark transfer from Cain’s arm to Dean’s. Already Crowley could see the transformation begin in the young Winchester’s soul, turning crimson and black until it was warped and twisted beyond recognition. 

The mark was a brand on the soul. The Winchester would never be the same man again. That much Crowley knew for certain.

A second shout joined the air, and Crowley watched in fascination as the blade in Dean’s hand plunged into Cain’s chest. The First Demon’s eyes were wide, shocked, but not unpleased as he sank to the living room floorboards. Dean, on the other hand, appeared horrified.

“I-I didn’t mean--” No sound escaped his lips as Cain’s body fell to the side, dead and unmoving. “What the fuck did I do?!”

Crowley eyed the blade in Dean’s shaking hand. The mark pulsed angrily on his arm, and already Crowley could see the curse rushing through the young man’s veins. It was going to kill the Winchester at this rate. But that wasn’t Crowley’s problem. All he cared about was securing his position in hell. As long as Dean fulfilled his end of the bargain before death, Crowley could live with the consequences. 

“You just saved the world,” Crowley replied with a grin. Dean stared at him in horror. Crowley shrugged and nudged Cain’s shoulder with his boot, watching the dead demon fall onto his back. “Shame. This is historic after all. But it’s necessary.”

“Necessary.” Dean looked lost. He looked young. Crowley smiled and placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder. 

“Yes,” he affirmed. “Tomorrow you’ll end everything, and your darling brother Sammy will never know what he missed. I guarantee it.”

“He’ll be safe?”

“Forever.”

Dean nodded, chest rapidly expanding as he pressed the flat of the blade to his chest. A moment later, he seemed to calm, and the young man took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“What do we do next?”

If Crowley had known what would come of his answer, he never would have replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com & lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> please let me know what you think! thank you for reading!


End file.
